El origen del jutsu sexy
by Emma-sg
Summary: que fue lo que motivo a naruto para crear el jutsu sexy, lean como fue segun yo jejeje. narukoxsasuke


El origen del jutsu sexy

"Mira, ese niño es el único sobreviviente del clan uchiha" "toda su familia murió hace una semana, es la primera vez que sale desde entonces" comentaban dos mujeres al ver pasar por la calle al desolado niño, su rostro aun reflejaba la palidez que se había hecho presente ese día que observo como su hermano mataba a todo el clan y sus ojos alguna vez vividos, solo mostraban ahora un aire de ausencia, se detuvo al escuchar las palabras que musitaban aquellas dos aldeanas y dirigió su mirada lentamente a donde se encontraban. Desviando de nuevo la mirada continuo su camino, las dos se estremecieron al ver los fríos ojos del niño "esta sensación, solo es comparable con la de aquel apestoso niño kyubi" dijo una de ellas.

Sasuke, siguió caminando, varios pensamientos cruzaban su mente, mientras observaba como los demás aldeanos lo miraban, gestos de asombro y a veces también de temor asi como de indiferencia se hacían presentes en los rostros desde los mas jóvenes hasta los ancianos, siguió hacia unas escaleras, le pareció observar rostros conocidos de sus compañeros de la academia ninja, pero no le dio mucha importancia, de pronto un niño de cabello rubio paso corriendo a su lado, golpeándolo levemente en el hombro, esto hizo que sasuke saliera de su letargo un momento, "disculpa" grito el niño mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad, sasuke solo contesto con un gesto de enfado al rostro alegre que le había empujado, llego finalmente después de todo esto a la academia, paso por los pasillos del lugar hasta llegar a su salón, al abrir la puerta todos sus compañeros estaban sentados, empezaba un nuevo año y no reconocia algunas caras, sin embargo identifico una que había visto hacia tan solo unos momentos, "llegas tarde, sasuke" dijo el maestro iruka, "por favor toma asiento" el niño trato de sentarse en el primer lugar vacio que encontró, pero el niño que estaba al lado se lo impidió ocupando el espacio, el siguiente hizo lo mismo, se fue entonces hasta la parte trasera del aula, y se sento junto a una niña, "hola" dijo sasuke dirijiendose a la pequeña, ella tomo sus cosas y se movio del lugar, esto ultimo fue todo lo que pudo soportar, sin decir mas, se levanto de la silla y salió corriendo por la puerta trasera, todos los demás niños quedaron sorprendidos, "ella era su amiga cierto" inquirió uno de ellos finalmente, el otro niño asintió, naruto observo a ambos y después a la niña, "¡dejen de murmurar!" grito el maestro iruka recuperando la atención de todos, "continuemos con las clases" agrego en un tono preocupado.

Al terminar, todos se dirigieron a sus casas, todos menos naruto, el no tenia ningún motivo para volver, asi que decidió vagar por las calles como siempre acostumbraba a hacerlo después de clases, la tragedia del clan uchiha había dejado a todos los padres atemorizados, asi que no había muchos niños en las calles, el único que cuidaba de naruto era el maestro iruka pero el solo tenia tiempo para naruto entrada la tarde, pues estaba muy ocupado después de su trabajo en la academia, asi que el no tenia ninguna restricción, se dirigió a las afueras de la aldea, cerca del lago, le pareció observar una figura familiar, era el mismo chico con el que se había topado esa mañana, se acerco un poco mas a el, observándolo un poco mejor parecía como si estuviese empapado, el rubio se acerco un poco mas cuando sasuke noto su presencia y volteo de reojo a observarlo, "hola" dijo tímidamente naruto, el moreno no contesto, "sabes ha pasado un tiempo desde que vi a alguien ser odiado de esa manera" sasuke inmediatamente frunció el seño al oir esas palabras, "¿tu que sabes de odio?" pregunto, "bueno yo…", sasuke se levanto de donde se encontraba sentado y se fue del lugar sin decir nada mas, naruto quedo unos momentos en silencio mientras observaba como se marchaba, finalmente desapareció por las calles de la aldea, "sus ojos" pensó para si mismo naruto, "sus ojos, su mirada se parece a la mia" el conocía perfectamente esa mirada, una mirada llena de dolor.

Las luces de la calle comenzaron a encenderse, a la par del color rojizo del atardecer, "¡ya es tarde, el maestro iruka me dijo que me iba a invitar ramen esta noche me debo apresurar!", dijo naruto sacudiéndose los pensamientos sobre lo ocurrido, y apresuradamente corrió hasta el puesto de ramen, al llegar encontró afuera del lugar a su mentor, "¿naruto en donde estabas?" pregunto en un tono enfadado el maestro, "jejeje lo siento sensei, me perdi un poco por la aldea" trato de defenderse el niño, ambos entraron al lugar, el olor de los fideos hizo que el estomago de naruto gruñera con fuerza, "aahh, por fin, he estado esperando todo el dia por esto jejeje" exclamo entusiasmado, "sensei esta vez pediré tres tazones gigantes de ramen", "lo siento naruto" contesto iruka "solo puedo invitarte uno ya lo sabes" naruto se molesto al oir esto e hizo una mueca de enfado, inflando los cachetes y cerrando los ojos, iruka solo sonrio al observar el comportamiento del niño, ambos ordenaron los fideos y comieron, naruto finalmente interrumpió momentos después, jugando un poco con los palillos y los fideos, su semblante cambio a uno un poco mas consternado, "maestro iruka" el hombre que estaba a su lado lo volteo a ver mientras llevaba los fideos a su boca, inmediatamente noto el rostro preocupado del niño, "¿Qué sucede naruto?" pregunto preocupado, el niño solo agacho un poco mas la cabeza y clavo su mirada en un pedazo de carne en el tazon, al que comenzó a darle vueltas, "sensei, aquel chico" iruka fijo mas su atención al rubio y regreso los palillos al tazon, "te refieres a sasuke uchiha" comento mientras tomaba otra racion de ramen y la llevaba a su boca, el niño asintió levemente con la cabeza, "solo había visto que los demás trataran a alguien asi conmigo, ¿por que el…? El maestro iruka puso una mano sobre el hombro del chico, "lo que sucedió con el clan de sasuke es algo que dejo a toda la aldea asustada, nadie esperaba que sucediera algo asi, y será un poco difícil que la gente se acostumbre, sasuke no tiene la culpa al igual que tu de que los demás lo traten asi" naruto lo observo por un momento y sonrio, después continuo comiendo con el mismo vigor y entusiasmo que lo caracterizaba.

Pero momentos después otra pregunta cruzo por su mente, "¿Iruka sensei, la niña de cabello largo y dos coletas, en verdad era amiga de sasuke?" el hombre volteo de nuevo a donde se encontraba naruto y respondió "mmm creo que si" restándole importancia a la pregunta, "pero, si era su amiga, porque lo dejo así" replico el pequeño, Iruka termino finalmente su plato de ramen y volteo de nuevo hacia el niño, "en estos momentos incluso los adultos se sienten confundidos al respecto, tu y él tienen bastante en común, y pienso que necesitara de un amigo ahora, tal vez tú puedas acercarte a él y tratar de ser su amigo" dijo Iruka un poco incrédulo a sus mismas palabras, naruto se quedo pensando unos segundos, era cierto que él y el uchiha tenían ahora muchas cosas en común, y naruto no entendía muy bien el por qué pero los demás tampoco se le acercaban mucho, en especial los adultos, el niño termino también su tazón de ramen, y con una gran sonrisa asintió nuevamente, Iruka se tranquilizo un poco al ver que su alumno volvía a ser el de antes, se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del lugar, "bueno naruto te espero mañana temprano en la academia de acuerdo, tal vez te interese un poco la clase de mañana veremos cómo realizar el henge no jutsu" naruto hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar estas palabras, las clases no eran para nada lo suyo pero tenía que asistir obligatoriamente por ordenes del hokage, los dos se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas.

Lejos de ahí, sasuke se encontraba en la casa que se había acondicionado especialmente para el, su habitación estaba totalmente oscura, solo iluminada por los rayos de la luna que pasaban a travez de la ventana, se encontraba sentado en la cama y sostenía una foto de sus padres en la mano, la observaba con una mirada perdida pero no dejaba caer ni una lagrima, tomo entonces otra foto que estaba cerca de el, era la niña a la que había saludado en la mañana, tomo la foto entre sus dedos y la rompió en pedazos, luego la arrojo al cesto de basura que tenia a un lado, y se recostó en la cama a dormir.

Olaaaaaa soy nueva en esta sección de naruto, y este es mi primer fic, por favor no sean tan malos conmigo la historia la stoy llevando a los inisios de los dos justo después de lo que iso itachi al clan, y tratare de explicar algunos aspectos de la historia original (el jutsu sexy), disculpen si algunas cosas no llegan a coincidir con la línea original, y naruto y sasuke se me saldrán un poco de su personalidad pero ya dere luego x q, comenten porfa siiiiiiiiiiii


End file.
